In various industries, such as the chemical and the pharmaceutical industry handling of non-liquid materials in solid or powdery form is used for preparing mixtures, drugs, tests, in-process products or final products. Several dispensers for handling powdery materials are known from prior art and it is inherent to those devices that in general they are not suitable to precisely dispense different amounts of material, especially when the amount of material to be dispensed is small (e.g. in the range of milligrams). Most important, these devices are not suitable to dispense powdery materials if the starting amount is very limited, such as e.g. 30 mg or less. However, in the chemical and the pharmaceutical industry, for research, development and production, it is important to be able to precisely dose small and very small amounts of powders and solids, with different flow characteristics and independent of the starting amount.